This invention relates to a hair brush of the type having a member slidably moveable along the bristles thereof, for the purpose of cleaning the brush by removing hair therefrom.
Hair brushes of this type, for use on both humans and animals, are well known in the art. Such brushes are exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,927 to Fisk No. 3,108,305 to Peilet No. 3,110,053 to Surabian No. 1,290,554 to Healey No. 1,050,103 to Clemens No. 1,164,204 to Mullett et al.
In the arrangement of Fisk a foraminous cleaning plate 11 has holes through which the bristles extend. The cleaning plate is slidable movable along the bristles, and is prevented from being removed from the ends of the bristles by hooks 13 which are secured to opposite ends of the cleaning plate and which also engage the base of the brush. The other arrangements described in the aforementioned references similarly employ various mechanisms to limit the movement of the cleaning plate, and some employ additional mechanisms to return the cleaning plate to its rest position adjacent the base of the brush.
Such prior art arrangements are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, and are susceptible to jamming and other mechanical malfunctions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved hair brush having a cleaning feature, and employing a relatively simple and reliable construction.